


Alles oder Nichts

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hat sich den Folgen seines Handelns zu stellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles oder Nichts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All or None](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15010) by Lil Jei. 



Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu Boden zu gleiten und sich dort zu verankern, genau dort gegen die Wand. Tony blickte nur auf seine Faust. Er wollte nicht auf den Stab sehen, den er in ihr hielt. Er hatte so einen schon einmal gesehen und hatte so 10 Jahre seines Lebens verloren. Alles, was er tun konnte, war es zu versuchen und gegen die Tränen zu kämpfen, die sein Gesicht herunter liefen. Er wollte nicht die Wirklichkeit seines Handelns, die vor ihm ausgebreitet war, sehen. Er hatte eine Scheißangst und wusste nichts, außer das ein schrecklicher Horror ihn in der Zukunft erwartete.  
  
Oder so versuchte er es sich selbst zu sagen. Er sollte Angst haben, sollte wegen der nächsten 6 Monate versteinern, verdammt für die nächsten 18 Jahre. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war er in gewisser Weise erleichtert. Es waren ein paar lange Monate auf der Suche nach einer Antwort für seine Krankheit und der Vermeidung der offensichtlichen.  
Erst als das kleine rosa Pluszeichen auftauchte, musste er den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen. Aktionen, vor allem die herrlich sündigen, brachten immer Konsequenzen mit sich. Und nun würde diese Konsequenz in weniger als 6 Monaten, wenn Tony korrekt schätzte, ankommen.  
  
Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er eine dieser wenigen tausend Männer war, die diese genetische Besonderheit hatten. Es gab keinen Test dafür in der Zeit als er geboren wurde. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war er niemals der Bottom ohne ein Kondom zu benutzen. Er wollte niemals das Risiko auf sich nehmen in den frühen Tagen von AIDS und all diesem Zeug. Aber mit nur einer Nacht zuhause von der Regan nutze er all seine Chancen um mit dem Mann seiner Träume zusammen sein zu können. Er hatte keine Witze gemacht als er sagte, dass er seinen Job durch sein Lächeln bekommen hat. Aber bis zum heutigen Tag war er sich sicher, dass sein Arsch eine größere Rolle dabei gespielt hat. Aber sie hatten niemals dieser gegenseitigen Anziehung nachgegeben. Gibbs hatte immer nein gesagt, wenn Tony es erwähnte. Anscheinend hatten die Monate auf See sie jedoch beide beeinflusst.  
  
Und nun saß er hier auf seinem Badezimmerboden und wollte nichts mehr als sich zusammen zu rollen und zu sterben. Natürlich würde er das Kind behalten, darüber gab es keine Zweifel. Er wollte immer Kinder trotz seiner lausigen Kindheit und das Fehlen eines festen Partners in seinem Leben. Aber in diesen Tagen brauchst du keinen Partner. Und wissend wie Gibbs Meinung zu homosexuellen Sex, geschweige den von schwangeren Männern ist, durch frühere Begegnungen bei Fälle, die er kannte, wusste er, dass er nicht irgendwann einen "glücklichen" Partner haben würde.  
  
Hier hatte ihn seine Angst hingeführt. Er musste sie verlassen. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Aber wohin? Das war die große Frage. Er hatte Freunde weltweit, aber nicht viele den er so ein enormes Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte. Er konnte in DC bleiben, beim NCIS bleiben und nur eben Schreibtischdienst schieben. Aber er würde so viel Kritik über seine Schwangerschaft hören, dass es fast nicht wert wäre bei seiner Familie zu bleiben. Familie, das war etwas. Dad würde ihn aufnehmen, auch wenn es nur passierte, um seinen Enkel als seinen legitimen Erben erklären zu können. Über dies musste er nachdenken.  
  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, er wollte es wirklich dem Team erzählen. Aber er wollte nicht, das Gibbs sich die Idee einer Shot-Gun-Wedding oder zumindest einer gezwungenen Beziehung in den Kopf setzte. Wenn es überhaupt dazu kam. Er würde das Team anlügen, sagen es wäre ein betrunkener Ausrutsche an Bord gewesen. Oder vielleicht eine Affäre von einem seiner Hafenbesuche, die schon zu lange zurück liegt. Dies waren Dinge, die Tony gemacht haben könnte. Aber Tony war immer noch nicht sicher.  
  
Er war sich über nichts sicher, außer über eins. Er würde das Baby behalten und versuchen, es richtig zu erziehen. Das war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte für dieses unschuldige Etwas, das er jetzt schon liebt.  
  
Ende


End file.
